


小夜曲

by DoubleDimension



Series: Supergirl Background Stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Implied Glee, Musical Kara, Pianist Kara, piano music
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDimension/pseuds/DoubleDimension
Summary: 音樂對她非常重要，是一個解壓的方法，她不要負上整個世界的重擔。她可以忘記要容入人群，她可以忘記自己是個超級英雄，她只要做自己。音樂令到她更有人性，也更加接近自己的根。音樂令世界完美。Chinese translation of Nocturne.





	小夜曲

童年時，她是個很好奇的小孩，她一直想知道宇宙的所有奧秘。她也記得父親堅硬的肯定那是個不可能的事，他慈祥的聲音對她說：「只有襓（翻譯：氪星太陽神 “Rao”）知道所有的東西，因為宇宙的所有都是祂創造的。」她好奇的性格一直也不能改掉。

她剛到達地球的時候，也一樣對所有東西也十分好奇。固然她是個科學家的女兒，同樣也因為她來到了一個和自己故鄉截然不同的星球。她剛到達這個星球不久，就發現地球的音樂和氪星的音樂有特大的差別，那整個銀河系的文化差別也算頗大吧。

她在氪星上學了一個弦樂器，所以來到地球後第一個學的樂器便是結他。不過她身為個氪星人，指甲比一個普通的地球人硬得多。她的指甲像鋸刀一樣，彈了兩三個音頻，那個G弦就斷了。

她下一步便嘗試了長笛，不過她那時候還不會控制自己的冰凍呼吸（翻譯：Freeze-breath ）。物理說如果一塊鐵冷過一個適當的溫度，那塊鐵就會變成非常易碎。她的超能力和長笛合併的時刻就是這條理論的典型例子。

最後，來到了鋼琴，那時候，她已經懂得閱讀地球那落後的音樂記錄法。在這落後的星球，這個也算是很有邏輯的。那是愛莉學過的樂器，她們家裡已經有台鋼琴，以當時來講，是個好選擇。就這個原因，伊麗莎就替她報名了去向教過她姐姐的老師學鋼琴。

她身為初學者剛開始時就學如何彈音階，從易如反掌的C大調到比較難的G和D大調。她很早就發現大調平均也比較開心、愉快，好像小鳥般在空中飛翔。學了大小調和大調相比彈小調，和聲和旋律小調都有學。小調和大調相比，算比較悲傷，黑暗，好像代表人何開心東西背後的那種比較憂愁的感覺。

她還記得，自己少年時很多時候也會睡不著。氪星的悲劇還那麼深刻的印在她腦海裏。她就會小心翼翼地把房間門關上，飄到客廳裏，她坐在鋼琴前就彈起了音樂來。

她甚麼歌曲也彈：她在收音機上聽到最新的流行曲、她老師要她練習的功課......總之她腦海裏有甚麼歌曲就會彈出來。

有一次，應該是高中的時候，那天真的很倒楣， 她心情忐忑不安。那是耶利米去世後的幾天，她人生第三次要埋葬自己的父母，那天她失去了集中力，甚麼精神也沒有。

天啊！她連自己的超能力也不能控制下來。唯一有幫助的她那對帶鉛的眼鏡，它只能防止她看穿牆壁。幫不到她異常靈敏的聽力，她甚麼也聽到，千里之外的也聽到。這導致她開始頭疼，好像她的頭要像氪星一樣爆炸！

她趕忙的吃完午飯後跑出了飯堂，就這樣她遇到了學校的音樂室，裡面有台鋼琴。她把門輕輕的關上，享受裡面比較安靜的環境，外面的嘈音也被那些厚厚的牆壁隔掉，很舒服。

她把手放在鍵盤上，仔細的撫摸那些光滑的琴鍵，她按了其中一個。音樂自然的進了她身體，她手指優美地在黑白上跳舞。不知不覺，一個旋律慢慢地形成了。

音樂漸漸地接管了她的靈魂，哪個旋律漸漸地演變成一首歌曲。她閉上眼睛，陶醉在音樂海的深水裏。

她也記得，愛莉就在那個狀態中找到她。她現在，十幾年後，都會提到這件事情。

她大學畢業後，她來到嘉世媒體工作，第一個認識的同事朋友就是溫。經過千辛萬苦的遊說後，終於邀請到他來她家做「遊戲夜」。（翻譯：Game Night ）溫覺得他們倆不再拍拖，一男一女在一起有點奇怪。

放工後，溫跟著她回家，路徑了一間中餐館和披薩店。她買了外賣便帶他來到她住的那間公寓。

她記得，溫一進到她家後就說：「你的家很漂亮，很溫暖。」他覺得她對家設很有眼光。他們玩了不夠一盤「大富翁」就覺得很悶，兩個人不過開心。他們就開了她的Wii開始打遊戲機。就是這樣，她發現到她的氪星人反應力和溫打機時的的競爭力是水火不容的。

打了那場後，她把食物拿出來，就她打開了那盒鍋貼時，溫看到了她的電子鋼琴。她黑色、光滑得反光的電子鋼琴，他興奮的指著叫：「你會彈嗎？」

她尷尬地點點頭，那此終是她的安撫工具。她走到了哪個樂器前，把蓋子開了，把電源開，就對溫說：「你這位書呆子應該會挺喜歡這首歌。」

再次，她的手指在琴盤上飄逸；再次，她又陶醉在音樂裡。她唯一想像到的東西便是那首歌的旋律，那好像在太空中的無重狀態的感覺。這她是鵬經驗說的，她跟過她父母去星海分（翻譯：Starhaven）旅行。

她左手彈著和音，右手優雅地在琴鍵上飛舞，大聲、小聲、快慢，都被她掌握了。

那首歌曲用了一個四拍長音來完成。她慢慢的舉起手，音樂停了。

她傳了頭，看到她朋友驚訝的臉孔，就說：「對不起，那首歌曲，我覺得有點不合適，我們倆始終還不太熟識。」

溫笑了笑，回答她說：「你挺棒的，你應該多彈些。」

她也微笑了，就這樣這件事就好像被忘記了一會兒。

直至到她要幫公司舉辦一年一度的聖誕晚會那時候。他記得葛蘭特小姐要求要在頂樓的宴會廳裡舉辦。

她挺喜歡那個地方。通常哪裡不會使用，如果她辦公室那層的陽台太多人的時候，她就會趁有空去哪裡看風景。哪裡現代派的建築和落地玻璃窗戶，望出去時整個國際市的天際，令她想起她童年時在阿戈市（翻譯：Argo City）家裡的房間。

她走進了宴會廳，觀察周圍的環境，寫下需要的裝飾，安排他們從樓下錄音室借來的現場樂隊該安置在那裡。

不過在最後一分鐘，晚會前的兩小時，樂隊打了電話來，說了要取消約定，提及了一個冬季流感在傳播。

她死硬了。

她找來好朋友溫和詹姆斯來救命。她開始說：「謝謝你們來幫助啊！我想過在Spotify上設計一個playlist，不過你知道葛蘭特小姐有多硬頸啦，她得不到自己想要的東西一定會發火的！怎麼辦呢！」

溫望著她，舉起一個眉毛：「樓上不是有個鋼琴嗎？你不是會彈嗎？你也會唱歌啊！你不要騙我，我聽過你唱K的。」

她的臉孔開始變紅，紅得像她為晚會訂的聖誕帽子一樣紅。她就好像平時緊張、尷尬的時候一樣，用個稍為粗魯的方法回答：「你也不是很會唱歌嘛，我記得那次你家停電，沒有熱水，你來到我家洗澡。你在洗手間裡唱歌啊，聽大聲，我在外面也聽到！」

就是這樣，溫的臉也紅起來，詹姆斯和她一起笑了。

到了傍晚，人人也穿上最美麗的衣服，聖誕帽子派了給每一個來賓。她完成了所有事後，葛蘭特小姐給了她放工，說了一句：「聖誕節一年才來一次。」

她坐到黑白琴鍵前，弄直了自己蔚藍色連身裙的摺痕，就開始彈了。

慢慢，熟識的聖誕歌曲的旋律形成了。再來了第二首！到了第三首歌，就有人跟著唱，連她自己也在哼著。溫到了麥克風前，唱了WHAM! 的《Last Christmas》。漸漸地，新的流行曲變成了比較古老的歌，好像《Silent Night》，也有幾首經典的《Joy to the World》和《The First Noel》。到了這是，她開始沒有歌彈，連溫也消失到不知所處。

她開始自由發揮，彈了幾個音，她最初開始彈了自己很久以前練習過的幾首歌曲。她的手指慢慢地回復原 狀。歌頭節奏很快，她的手指好像飛舞一樣，到歌未已經漸變慢了，一個比較平靜的旋律。

她彈完這首歌後，覺得要休息一下，走了去拿個飲品的時候，就被葛蘭特小姐折停了：「你真是出奇意料，比我想像中更有文化。蕭邦的《幻想即興曲》，挺好的選擇。」

有「超常行動部」的幫助和她家庭和朋友：愛莉、喬恩、溫和詹姆士的支持，她也開始慢慢地，開始適應自己要分擔作為普通人和女超人的兩個不同角色。

還有蒙艾那個達森人，他最初真的很令人討厭，還有氪星和達森是死對頭、冤家對頭一樣的關係。不過，和其他人一樣，她慢慢也接受了他，他也有迷人的一面。他們也開始拍拖呢！

他們倆常常聚會在她的家，有一晚，他們一邊吃晚飯，一邊開始談論地球的音樂。

原來，溫給了他聽收音機上常常播放的說唱歌曲。他唉聲嘆氣的在抱怨這個星球的音樂種類：「這裡真悶，音樂一點也不多姿多彩。」

她笑了笑，就給蒙艾看她的CD珍藏。她也繼續說那是她還沒有個Spotify賬戶前聽歌的方法，大部分也是零零年代的歌曲。

她從沒有因少女時候喜歡男子音樂組合而尷尬，她本身就是個外星人，在慢慢適應居住在個新的星球上。

不過，她除了《2008年的金曲》以外，還有一些古典音樂。蒙艾在讀那些歌曲名字的方法真的是嚇死人：「披…都…分…剛…前…」

她把光碟搶回來，改正了他的讀法：「是貝多芬的《C小調第8號鋼琴奏鳴曲》別名《悲愴奏鳴曲》。」她把光碟放回原位。

那導致到他她再次坐在鋼琴前，開始彈那熟識的旋律。她也開始唱歌了。

節奏挺慢，音律有點重複，不過她覺得適當。那時候，氣氛、時間也是完美的。

她的手指優雅、柔軟的在琴鍵上飛舞，她打開了口開始唱歌。

「Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?…」

原來蒙艾也聽過這首歌曲，他在旁邊哼著，打著節奏，唱起和音。

到了下一段，他也跟著唱。

「Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this…」

他們倆一起共同唱著，聽起來也挺合拍。她彈著那些音符和拍子，把最後幾句唱完，歌詞正好配合著那時候的感覺。

「And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.」

蒙艾反應了先，他坐在琴椅上，在他旁邊，用他的手握住她的手，小聲地說：「那真的是完美。」

他挨到她身前，用手圍著她，他們兩個在享受那溫暖的擁抱。

突然，有鑰匙的聲音，大門開了。「卡娜，我到了！我有披薩和鍋貼啊！我聽到有人在唱歌，是你麼…天啊！我不用看到這些情景的！ 」

她的姐姐在門口拿著一個披薩盒子。卡娜的臉子開始變紅，她立刻把嘴唇跟蒙艾分開。「對不起！我真的大頭蝦，忘記了今天是『姊妹夜』！」

**Author's Note:**

> 這是小弟首次用中文為一齣英語的電視節目寫故事，我的翻譯不太好，請各位多多指教！
> 
>  音樂專用字詞的中英對照採用香港教育局的詞庫。  
> 角色名字的中文版是取自香港TVB的版本。  
> 在文章裡有提及的翻譯都是我自己翻譯的。
> 
> 故事中提及到的音樂歌曲：  
> 高中在音樂室 - 時間：2005/06； [Five for Fighting - Superman](https://youtu.be/GRz4FY0ZcwI)  
> 和溫的首次遊戲夜 - 時間：2013/14；[星球大戰前傳：複製人侵略 - Across the Stars](https://youtu.be/v6O3FqCZJq4)  
> 吉高聖誕晚會 - 時間： 2015 十二月(當然啦！)； [蕭邦 - 幻想即興曲](https://youtu.be/tvm2ZsRv3C8)  
> 和蒙艾拍拖的晚上 - 時間： 第二季十三集後； [A Thousand Years, Glee Version](https://youtu.be/Dg4cg3ki6ks)


End file.
